


You Can Give

by megSUPERFAN



Series: Children of the Barricade [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: First Attack, Friendship, Gen, On The Barricade, One Shot, and Bahorel but shh, book-verse, except some soldiers, no one actually dies in this one wow, there is fighting but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megSUPERFAN/pseuds/megSUPERFAN
Summary: Courfeyrac finds himself surprisingly alive, thanks to an unexpected yet joyfully received new arrival at the barricade.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy
Series: Children of the Barricade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You Can Give

"He is young, he's afraid..."

_~Bring Him Home_

* * *

Courfeyrac's legs were knocked out from underneath him, and a brief flash of pain stunned him enough to stop the shout in his throat.

He tried to move and saw the gun barrel aimed at his breast, a hand ready to fire. Courfeyrac froze, his mind a terrified whirlwind, a thousand thoughts culminating in one.

_I'm going to die._

The gun fired.

Courfeyrac blinked.

The gun had fired, and yet it was his foe who had fallen?

A surprised shout sounded from little Gavroche, who like Courfeyrac had his eyes fixed on his would-be killer that lay dead. The urchin recovered more quickly than Courfeyrac did, scrambling up in an instant.

Someone spoke beside him. "Are you hurt?" Combeferre. Courfeyrac managed to shake his head, accepting the hand that helped him up.

Combeferre said something else, but Courfeyrac didn't hear at first, his mind occupied with the surreal fact that he was still breathing and able to stand and able to see and- _Is that Marius?_

"Be off with you, or I'll blow up the barricade!"

And then everything rushed, the people and the soldiers and the voices and his own thoughts, and Courfeyrac shook himself to clear the confusion from his head.

Combeferre again- "-saved you, Courfeyrac, saved us all-"

_I'm alive. I'm not dead. I'm alive._

There was a crowd around Marius.

_I'm not dead._

Suddenly, the pieces fit together in Courfeyrac's brain. _Saved you. Saved us all._

Courfeyrac pushed through the insurgents that had gathered. His arms were flung around his friend, a little too tightly perhaps for Marius's liking, but at that moment Courfeyrac did not care in the slightest.

" _Tu voilà enfin."_

**Author's Note:**

> "Tu voilà enfin": Here you are at last.


End file.
